As the need for more complex processing and storage of data grows, computing devices frequently require modifications and additional components to accommodate their growing computational needs. Traditionally, these additional components may be added to a computing system to increase the power and speed of the system. For example, a conventional computing system may include expansion slots that allow M.2 expansion cards to be added.
However, the ability to add supplementary components is partially contingent on the amount of physical space available. In the above example, M.2 expansion cards may only be added when there are available slots and the system is equipped to handle the cards. For instance, M.2 cards may traditionally fit horizontally on a printed circuit board, which may quickly run out of space, limiting the number of cards that may be added. In addition, computing systems may not be able to physically accommodate a large variety of expansion components, each with different specifications and requirements. Furthermore, the installation of such components often creates additional sources of heat that could damage the computing system without appropriate cooling. Thus, a better method of installing and dissipating heat from expansion components is needed to support growing demand.